winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club Dies: Bloom's Death
This fanfiction is written by NeonStarlight. This is the first part of the series, Winx Club Dies! I wouldn't like the Winx to die, but this is just a fanfic. The pictures or from the internet, not me. Hope you like it! Chapter 1 Alfea 'Bloom - '''It is such a beautiful day. '''Stella - '''Yeah, it is, right? And I need my nails manicured. At the mall. '''Bloom - '''Okay, Stella. '''Stella - '''And I need to buy a few clothes. Mall '''Stella - '''Oooh, a dress! I want to buy that one! '''Bloom - '''Oh, and I need this one. This looks good. '''Icy - '''Mwahahahah! It is time to get Bloom, take her power, and kill her! '''Stormy - '''Mwaha... there is Bloom! '''Darcy - '''We should follow her... Bloom And Flora's Room '''Bloom - '''Hi, Flora. '''Flora - '''Hi, Bloom. '''Icy - '*barges in the room* Mwahahahah! It is time to get you, Bloom. 'Flora - '''Icy! '''Bloom - '''Then we have to transform. Magic Winx, Sirenix *transform* '''Flora - '''It's time to kick some butt! Lotus Flower! *fires the attack* '''Icy - '*gets hit* Urgh! 'Bloom - '''SPREADING FIRE! YAA! YAA! '''Darcy And Stormy - '''Were here to stop you two. '''Rest Of The Winx - '''And were here too! '''Darcy - '*put an illusion spell on Stella* Mwahahah! 'Stella - '''AAAAAHHHH! '''Aisha - '''No, Stella! It's just an illusion! '''Stormy - '''Looks like your sunny friend ran off. '''Icy - '''One down, five to go. '''Aisha - '''Naiad's Attack! *fires an attack* '''Darcy - '''Ugh! '''Stormy - '''Tornado! *fires an attack* '''Darcy - '''Blast of Darkness! *fires an attack* '''Icy - '''Blizzard! *fires an attack* '''All Trix - '''DARK SIRENIX CONVERGENCE!!! *attacks the Winx* '''All Winx (minus Bloom) - '''AAAAH! *gets hit and power gets stolen* '''Bloom - '''No! Chapter 2 '''Bloom - '''It can't be like this... '''Icy - '''Yes, I took their power. What are you going to do now, flamy fairy? '''Bloom - '''No.... my friends..... are gone... '''Icy - '''Yes..... and we can take your power! '''Bloom - '''No... you wont... Spreading Fire! Lava Jab! Dragon Kick! Dragon Punch! Fire of Sirenix!!!!!!! *fires many attacks at the same time* '''Icy - '*absorbs the attacks* Mwahahahha, you cant stop us. 'Bloom - '''No, it can't be! I have to use everything i've got. '''Icy - '''Time to take your power, little flamy fairy! '''Bloom - '''Dragon Fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fires her dragon to the Trix* '''Trix - '''Uhhhh....... *dissapear in a mist of smoke* '''Bloom - '''I did it. Now I need to bring back my friends. Stella's Nightmare '''Stella - '*wakes up* Where.... where am I....? 'Voice - '''Yes, Stella. I am here. To get you. '''Stella - '''What is... that...? '''Voice - '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! '''Stella - '''Who.... is there.......? '''Drisana - '*shows her true self* I am Elaine, nightmare of Solaria. I am here to destroy you! To make you vanish. 'Stella - '''Vanish.....? '''Elaine - '''Yes. From this world. From the whole Magic Dimension. I will put a nightmare spell on you, to make your nightmare come true. '''Stella - '''No.... don't...... '''Drisana - '*puts an illusion spell on Stella* Nightmare, come true! Reveal all your secrets! 'Stella - '''No, no! *vanishes* '''Another Voice - '''Stella, wake up! Stella! '''Stella - '''Huh, who is it... Chapter 3 '''Stella - '*wakes up* Bloom.......? 'Bloom '''Yes, it's me. We have to get you to the infimary. '''Stella: '''Okay... Infimary '''Bloom - '''I'll be back. I have to wake up Flora. Flora's Nightmare '''Flora - '*wakes up* Huh.... where am I....? 'Voice - '''The world, where you will never go back to the real. '''Flora - '''Who.... is it....? Uhh..... '''Voice - '''I will take all your power! '''Flora - '''Show yourself..... '''Amaranth - '*shows her true self* I am Amaranth, nightmare of Linphea. I am here to make your nightmare come true, and take all your power! 'Flora - '''No! Dont..... '''Amaranth - '''Yes, I will. *puts an illusion spell on Flora* Nightmare, come true! Reveal all your secrets! '''Flora - '*gets tied up by vines* No, noooo..... 'Another Voice - '''Flora! Wake up! Flora! '''Flora - '''Huh.... Infimary '''Bloom - '''It's just me, Bloom. '''Flora - '''B-bloom.......? '''Bloom - '''I'll be right back. I'll get the others, and get Krystal. '''Flora - '''Okay..... Musa's Nightmare '''Musa - '*wakes up* Uh.... where am I.....? 'Voice - '''In a place. '''Musa - '''W-what place......? '''Shela - '''I'm Shela, nightmare of Melody. And I've come to make your nightmare come true! '''Musa - '''T-to make my nightmare come true.......? '''Shela - '''Yes. And take your power from the world! All to mine! '''Musa - '''D-dont.....! '''Shela - '*puts an illusion spell on Musa* Nightmare, come true! Reveal all your secrets! 'Musa - '''Nooo! *hears loud music that she can't move* I-I can't move! '''Another Voice - '''Wake up, Musa! Wake up! '''Musa - '''Who is there? Infimary '''Musa - '''B-bloom? Is that you? '''Bloom - '''Yes, it's me. Stay here, I'll get the others. Tecna's Nightmare '''Tecna - '*wakes up* Uhh... What is this place....? 'Voice - '''A place where you will stay! '''Tecna - '''S-stay....? '''Alva - '''I am Alva, nightmare of Zenith. And I will destroy you! '''Tecna - '''D-destroy me......? '''Alva - '''I will! And get all your power. To make your nightmare come true. '''Tecna - '''D-dont! '''Alva - '*casts an illusion spell on Tecna* Nightmare, come true! Reveal all your secrets! 'Tecna - '*gets electrocuted* N-nooo! 'Another Voice - '''Tecna, wake up. Tecna! Chapter 4 Infimary '''Tecna - '''B-bloom! '''Bloom - '''Yes, it's me. I'll be back, and get Aisha. You stay. Aisha's Nightmare '''Aisha - '*wakes up* Uhhh.... what is this place... and where am I.....? 'Voice - '''A place where I will get your powers! '''Aisha - '''W-who are you....? '''Brooklynn - '''I'm Brooklynn, nightmare of Andros. I'm here to release your nightmares, get your power, and make it true! '''Aisha - '''Y-you can't! '''Brooklynn - '''Yes I can. '''Aisha - '''Dont! '''Brooklynn - '*casts an illusion spell on Aisha* Nightmare, come true! Reveal all your secrets! 'Aisha - '*drowns* No! 'Another Voice - '''Aisha! Wake up! Aisha! Infimary '''Aisha - '''Uhhh... Bloom...? '''Bloom - '''It's me. I'm glad your all safe. Now, I need to find a way to get your power back..... Obisdian '''Charise - '''Nightmare spirits, you failed! '''Amaranth - '''We failed, but there is this other voice who gets them out of their trapped nightmares. '''Brooklynn - '''One that sounds familliar to all of us. '''Shela - '''One that we've heard before. '''Charise - '''We need all to us the sound of this voice. '''Drisana - '*shows a crystal ball and a voice comes from it* '''Alva - '''We just need to capture the voice, follow the trail of illusion an find the girl. '''Brooklynn - '''We just need someone to kill her, so that the voice wont help the nightmares. '''Charise - '''Nightmare spirits, you must find someone to kill the voice. '''All - '''Yes, Charise. Cloud Tower '''Darcy - '''Ugh, we failed it. '''Icy - '''At least we're stronger now, and we have the powers of the Winx. '''Amaranth - '''You look like evil to me. '''Stormy - '''Who are you? '''Amaranth - '''I am the nightmare from Linphea, and I come from Obisidian. I need someone to help kill the girl with this voice *shows a crystal ball and it makes a voice*. '''Icy - '''We know that girl. She's Bloom. '''Amaranth - '''Good. Then come with me *creates a portal to Obisidian*. Chapter 5 Infimary '''Krystal - '''I've regenerated their magical source, but we still need the power. I can track it. It comes from Obisdian. Your the only Winx remaining, so you have to go to Obisidan. '''Bloom - '''Okay.... '''Fia - '''Mwahahah *grabs Bloom and heads through the portal*. '''Krystal - '''Bloom! Obisdian '''Fia - '''We've found the girl, Charise. '''Bloom - '''W-what? '''Charise - '''So your the girl who has been waking all the nightmares. And now its time to kill you. '''Amaranth - '''Trix. '''Trix - '''Mwahahahah! '''Bloom - '''Magic Winx, Sirenix *transforms* '''Trix - '''This will get nasty. '''Bloom - '''Spreading Fire! *fires an attack* TBC Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon